


Day 1

by sashet



Series: A Little Fun [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashet/pseuds/sashet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel takes their fantasy to a whole new level. </p>
<p>Is Jack ready?</p>
<p>Part 2 of the A Little Fun Series</p>
<p>WARNINGS:<br/>BDSM<br/>Fantasy Play<br/>Kink<br/>Spanking<br/>Slavery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1

**Day 1**

 

Jack was missing Daniel. It felt like ages, no, it had been ages since they had been together. Jack had been on a run of off-world mission after off-world mission. He had hardly even been home, spending the nights on the cot in his office and wishing he was with Daniel.

Daniel was missing Jack. He had been stuck on the base doing some translating and cataloguing of artefacts found by SG11 and, apart from passing comments in crowded corridors, he had hardly spoken to Jack.

They had tried to find time to be together, even for a moment, but in the close confines of the SGC it was almost impossible. They had to be very careful to ensure that their relationship stayed a secret that only they shared, so a casual comment or smile was as good as it got.

They missed each other badly. Missed the feel of each other, the smell of each other, the taste of each other. They missed the laughter and the arguments as much as they missed the hot and steamy sex.

Finally though, they got the break they were looking for.

Two days off – together!

By the time Jack felt that he could justify leaving the base Daniel was long gone. Jack could hardly wait to get home, to hold him in his arms, to tell him how much he’d missed him, how much he loved him and what he intended to do to him and with him!

********

Jack was less than impressed to find his living room table covered with reference material and Daniel still seemingly engrossed in his work.

“Er.. Daniel, I thought you said you’d be done by now.” Despite himself Jack sounded petulant, like a child who hadn’t got his own way.

“Yes I know I did Jack, but I’m really, really close to finishing now, honestly.” 

Daniel hadn’t even bothered to look up from his work.

“I’ve got you a beer, why don’t you go and read the sports pages and I bet that I’ll be finished before you are.”

Again Daniel didn’t look up, using the heavy book he was pretending to be absorbed in to hide his grin. 

_Oh Jack… just you wait  
Soon I’ll have you just where I want you  
Naked !  
Helpless !  
Begging for my mercy ! _

The thoughts of what he had planned made his groin ache with anticipation and he tried desperately to focus his thoughts back on the translation.

Jack harrumphed loudly and stomped off to the living room, muttering under his breath but not really that mad.

He found that as usual, Daniel was true to his word and a cold beer sat on the coffee table next to the sport section of the newspaper. Still grumbling to himself, Jack grabbed the beer and took a long swig before settling himself onto the couch and opening the paper.

Before long he had finished the beer, but not the sports section. There was no sign of movement from Daniel and he wondered about getting another beer, but as he did so he realised that he suddenly felt tired, really tired.

_Didn’t know those missions were that bad.  
I’ll just shut my eyes a moment.  
I won’t go to sleep – just rest my eyes._

Jack closed his eyes, leaning back against the couch and within moments he was sound asleep.

In the living room Daniel had long since given up the pretence of working and was watching Jack as he succumbed to the effects of the drugged beer.

_Perfect.  
Just perfect._

*******

Jack’s eyes shot open.

Whaa???

He was lying naked on a bed. 

Well almost naked – if you didn’t count the leather bands on his wrists and ankles.

He glanced at his surroundings, the gothic decoration, the candles, the instruments of pleasure and pain all confirmed what the feel of leather against his skin had already told him.

This was Daniel’s work.

Jack growled deep in his throat as he realised that once again Daniel knew just what he needed.

He needed to forget, to concentrate on nothing other than pleasing Daniel.

Daniel would make sure that he did both.

Daniel smiled to himself as he watched from the shadows, he loved how the brief look of  
confusion on Jack’s face quickly changed to one of acceptance and anticipation as he realised what had happened and thought about what was still to come.

Stepping out of the shadows he crossed the room and stood at the foot of the bed. As was usual when he was in this apartment he had dressed to emphasise to Jack that he was in TOTAL control.

Today it was his favorite black leather pants, he was barefoot and wearing a sleeveless white vest that showed off his honed muscular body to perfection.

As he looked down at Jack he absently toyed with the small diamond earring he wore, his face an impassive mask, hiding the longing and the lust he felt as he looked at his naked lover waiting with expectation for his next move. His groin ached with his own anticipation and the sound of his heart beat loudly in his ears.

He flicked his tongue over his lips, wetting them slightly and was rewarded with a low moan from Jack.

“Did I give you permission to make any kind of sound?”

Jack trembled slightly at the dusky demanding tone of Daniels’ voice, he knew what that tone meant and he shook his head in the negative. He could feel himself getting hard as he watched Daniel getting closer, he could almost feel the animal magnetism in the air, smell the hot musky scent of their arousal.

“Then I suggest you stay silent until I tell you otherwise.”

As Jack swallowed deeply trying to bring his rising passions under control, he thought the sound crashed throughout the room and glanced swiftly at Daniel. If he had heard anything he chose not to mention it and Jack breathed an inward sigh of relief, Daniel wasn’t above punishing him for such things.

Daniel was beside the head of the bed now and he knelt down so he was level with Jack. Their eyes met and they held each other’s gaze, each reading acceptance, anticipation and excitement in the other. 

“Do you know what I’m going to do with you Jack?”

He shook his head.

“Of course you don’t. Do you want me to tell you?”

Jack wondered for a second, did he really want to know what Daniel had planned for them both or would he prefer to be surprised? He had no chance to decide as the feel of Daniel’s teeth nipping at his ear lobe took away his ability to think clearly. He felt Daniel’s hot breath on his neck just before he felt his lips nuzzling him at the join of his neck and shoulder. The nuzzling became kissing, the kissing became gentle biting, the biting became kissing again.

Despite having been told to stay silent Jack couldn’t hold back the gasps that were forced from him. That was one of the most sensitive areas on his body and Daniel knew that too. Jack tried to be quiet, but the gasps just became strangled moans and pathetic whimpers until Daniel finally tired of his torment and took his lips from Jack’s flushed, hot body. A whispered voice in his ear:

“First I’m going to punish you for wilfully disobeying me, then I’m going to make you beg me to fuck you and when you do I’ll fuck you so long and so hard that you won’t be able to sit down for a week.” 

Jack felt every word of what Daniel said spearing through his body and going straight to his now rock hard dick, which, like the rest of him, was trembling with his passion and his need for Daniel to do what he had promised. 

He looked at Daniel as he moved away, thinking that not only did he look sexy, but he also looked dangerous, a combination that made his heart pound louder in his chest and his dick ache. Daniel didn’t look back as he spoke.

“You know where to go.” It wasn’t a question it was an instruction. Jack rolled off the bed and followed Daniel, his erection making even walking a painful process. Daniel had gone to the ornate black wood dresser in the corner of the room, the one that held his favourite toys. He knew that when he turned back Jack would be kneeling over the padded punishment stool waiting and he took his time over choosing just the right tools for the job.

Jack stared for a moment at the stool knowing that whatever Daniel had planned would be both painful and, hopefully, ultimately pleasurable. He knelt carefully on the lower of the two padded boxes, wondering what he should do with his rock hard cock that was sticking out proudly in front of him. There was nothing much he could do and so he carefully bent his upper body over the other box and waited. He was sure that Daniel was deliberately taking longer than normal to decide on his punishment, and that in itself was punishment enough. As his mind ran through the various options each thought seemed to make him harder, although he was certain that wasn’t possible. By the time Daniel was finally ready he was so aroused he was sure he would come without Daniel even having to touch him. His whole body was alive and he could feel the cool air brush against his sensitive skin as Daniel approached him. 

Daniel turned to look at Jack and had to suppress his own groan when he saw the naked figure of his lover, bent over the punishment stool, his ass in the air, his body shaking with anticipation and his cock hard and weeping beneath him. His own erection strained against the leather of his pants drawing his attention, demanding him to satisfy his own needs. He took a deep breath and made his way to Jack, knowing that before the next two days were out he would make good on all the things he had told Jack, time and time and time again.

He put the items he had taken from the dresser on the floor behind Jack, knowing he would be dying to try and sneak a look at what he had chosen. He stepped in behind Jack and without words kicked his ankles as wide apart as they could go whilst still leaving Jack kneeling. He secured the leather bands on each ankle to clips in the floor preventing him from closing his legs and leaving his ass widely spread and very vulnerable. Moving to Jack’s head, he took hold of his hands clipping the leather bands together before pulling them forward and attaching them to another clip in the floor.

Jack was now helpless, completely at the mercy of Daniel, his friend, his lover and for the next two day, at least, also his master.

Jack kept his head bowed, staring at the floor, whilst Daniel went about securing him, he didn’t dare look at Daniel, he hadn’t been told he could. It was all he could do to stop himself from coming every time Daniel even touched him. He tried to think of something horrible, like Harry Maybourne in the shower to quell his desperate need to come, it worked, but only just. The next time Daniel touched him his erection sparked back to full hardness and this time he couldn’t help the groan that spilled from his lips as short sharp fingernails left a faint red welt from his shoulder to his butt.

“Sorry Jack, but that’s going to mean another 5. Will you never learn that when I tell you something I MEAN it?” Daniel’s tone was anything but sorry as he gently patted Jack’s buttock and then slid one hand round to his aching erection. “We can’t have this either Jack there is NO WAY you’re going to come until I decide to let you.” With a sharp and painful squeeze on Jack’s balls Daniel took away his erection. “So you had better get used to that.”

How Jack fought down the cry of anguish, pain and disappointment that Daniel’s action caused he didn’t quite know. What he did know was that it was going to be a long two days. 

Two days in which he would no longer be Colonel Jack O’Neill, SIC of the SGC and leader of its flagship team SG1, but in which he would be the sex object and plaything of Dr Daniel Jackson. He smiled broadly at the thought, he couldn’t imagine a better way to spend his off duty hours.

The sudden flash of pain from his ass rudely interrupted his pleasant thoughts as Daniel landed the smooth wooden paddle soundly against his right buttock. He hissed as quietly as his could, given the unexpectedness of the blow and tried to prepare himself for the next one. It landed this time on the left, a little harder and firmer than the last one and Jack grimaced but managed to hold back the cry he felt building inside him.

Initially Daniel set a steady pace, alternating the strokes from the paddle on each buttock, leaving a similar amount of time between each stroke, letting Jack get accustomed to his rhythm. He knew that the paddle was Jack’s favored object for punishment, he loved the sound it made and the feel of the smooth wood against his slowly reddening and sensitive skin. He knew that through the pain Jack was also getting incredibly turned on by what he was doing to him, just as he himself was. As he watched the naked man beneath him, trying to twist and turn away, to lessen the pain, he could hear the low gasps and occasional gentle sobs and his own erection twitched and strained against his pants, demanding release with every blow from the paddle. He could see that Jack’s erection had returned and was once more hard and dripping against the side of the stool. He knew that now it was time for something else, before they both came where they were.

Jack tensed for the blow he knew should be coming and nothing happened. He wondered if his punishment was over, and hoped not. Although his ass was sore and red, the pleasure that every stroke of the paddle sent straight to his groin was worth it. His dick was once more hard and aching beneath him, rubbing against the stool with every blow, an action that was more pleasure than pain. He was sure that just a couple more blows would send him over the edge and he would come were he lay, naked and bound. 

He also knew, deep inside, that he would only be allowed to come when Daniel decided the time was right, and there was no way that time was now so Daniel must have something else in store for him. 

The cry flew from Jack’s lips before he had time to think as Daniel flicked the soft suede end of a riding crop directly across his hole. 

“Fuck Daniel that hurt!”

His reply was another flick this time across his sensitive balls. He choked back the tears he felt brimming in his eyes, gasping for breath against this sudden and painful onslaught. A moment’s pause and another flick of the crop had him on the verge of tears again, this was more pain than pleasure and Jack was starting not to enjoy it. Another flick, another stripe of pain against his most sensitive area and the tears fell.

“Just one more Jack then it’s over.” A soft whisper from Daniel that he could barely hear over his own ragged breathing. No further warning as the crop found its mark for the final time; pain flickered at his anus and then burnt slowly away. He was still gasping and sobbing quietly, his erection wilted, when he felt the cool touch of lube at his entrance. Two fingers entered him, harshly scissoring and twisting inside him, the normal sensations heightened a million times over by the sensitive nature of his hole.

Daniel was lost in the moment as he thrust his fingers deep inside Jack. He was hot and horny and he needed this. 

“I was going to fuck you Jack. Take you long and hard and deep, work your ass until you begged me to stop but…”

He twisted his fingers inside Jack, seeking his prostate, sensing the reaction in his own groin when as he found it he heard the moan from Jack and felt him strain against his restraints as his passion flared again.

“You blew it flyboy. You just couldn’t keep quiet could you?”

He wanted to take Jack there and then just as he was, but this wasn’t just about what he wanted, it was about Jack and making him forget everything except the need to obey him without question. So he bit down on his own need and drove his fingers deeper inside Jack, spreading him and then grinding them against his prostate time and again until they both were panting and gasping with their need.

Daniel took his fingers from Jack’s ass, much as he loved to finger fuck his lover, this time he had something else in mind. He picked up a butt plug from the pile on the floor, lubed it and then slipped it into Jacks’ ass. The plug was long and thick and filled Jack’s sore hole to the point of pain.

“Now you can wear this until I’m ready to fuck that hole of yours into the middle of next week.” Daniel punctuated his words by driving the plug in just a little deeper until it caught Jack’s prostate and a low growl of pleasure filled the air.

Jack’s erection was back and he was sure that if he just moved a little he could drive the plug against his sweet spot and push himself over the edge, getting the release he craved. He was on fire! Everything Daniel had done to him so far was driving him crazy with lust and need. The only thing stopping him was Daniel, Daniel would tell him when he could come and until then he would just have to suffer, although not necessarily in silence.

He heard the sound of Daniel moving and felt the sharp edge of his nails once more trail along his side making him shudder at the sensation. His whole body was so alive, so sensitive that even the feel of the air moving against his skin sent shivers through his whole body. He felt hands on his face lifting his head and looked up into the deep azure blue of Daniel’s eyes as he crouched at his head, before he cupped his chin and took his mouth in domineering, possessive kiss.

Daniel’s kiss was a show of power and of love, a way to tell Jack that although inside the four walls of the apartment he was his master, he was also still his friend and his lover and that he would never do anything to hurt him. Daniel bent and released the clip holding Jack’s cuffed hands to the floor, although he didn’t release the cuffs themselves. He stood up and undid his pants stepping free of the tight confines of the leather. He had gone commando, loving the feel of the soft leather against his balls and his cock. He heard the low groan from Jack as he saw for the first time his hard weeping cock. The white vest was soon on the floor too. Daniel was in Jack’s face, his hot steamy cock pushed close. He pushed Jack back until he was sitting on his heels, smiling as he heard him gasp as the plug moved inside him.

“Take me.”

Jack traced the length of the hot hard flesh with his lips and teeth before slowly sliding it into his mouth. Hot and salty was all he could taste as he worked his teeth and tongue again and again over the hard flesh. Jack worked Daniel, he loved him, ate him whole, sucking and kissing until his own jaw ached from the effort. He felt Daniel’s hands in his hair, gentle at first and then as he ran his teeth down his shaft again, tighten as his orgasm drew closer. 

He felt Daniel’s cock hit the back of his throat as the tempo changed from him going down on Daniel to having Daniel fuck his mouth. He relaxed as best he could as Daniel started a deep slow driving rhythm, rocking back and forward and driving himself down his throat.  
The pace quickened and Jack could hardly breathe as Daniel held him firmly and fucked his mouth with alternating thrusts. One minute slow and deep almost loving, the next short and brutal as if trying to hurry the inevitable. He swirled his tongue over Daniel’s tip tasting the hot sweet fluid that leaked from him and hearing the groan of pleasure from Daniel. He reached up with his bound hands and gently took hold of Daniel’s balls. The next time Daniel thrust hard and deep into his open throat he squeezed his balls and his orgasm rushed from him spilling down Jack’s throat in endless waves.

Daniel was grunting and gasping as he fucked Jack’s mouth, growling with pleasure at the feel of teeth on his sensitive cock, moaning at the feel of warm air against his length. He grabbed Jack’s hair pulling him closer, holding him firmly as his orgasm built inside him. He thrust faster and harder driving deep until at last with a cry he came, his semen shooting from him into the waiting hot embrace. His body shook and trembled as he emptied himself into his willing slave, the force of his orgasm draining him until finally fully spent he staggered back to the dual moans of loss from both men.

He stood for a moment, hands on his thighs, bent at the waist, gasping for breath like a marathon runner at the end of a race. Slowly he got his heart to stop pumping like a steam engine and his breathing to return to normal and he straightened himself up. He looked down at Jack, still kneeling, still bound, and waiting for him to do or say something. Jack was still rock hard and for just a second Daniel wanted to rush to him, take him in his arms and love him until he had nothing left to give.

For just a second

Then Daniel was back in control and back at Jack’s side. 

“Not bad, flyboy, but not good enough.” He reached down and unclipped Jack’s feet picking the riding crop back up at the same time. 

“You may stand up now.”

Jack struggled to his feet and was bombarded by an unexpected wave of sensations. His knees ached and his leg muscles trembled as he stood up. The butt plug moved inside him sending sparks to his rock hard dick which twitched in front him. Somehow he managed to keep the noise he felt like making from leaving his lips. He could feel traces of Daniels’ semen still in his mouth and throat, both of which felt pleasantly sore from being soundly fucked. He could still feel the strong fingers pulling and twisting in his hair and smell the sweet aroma of arousal.

He could also feel the sudden sharp pain across his dick as Daniel found the perfect range with the crop, landing directly on his aching member. His erection was gone in a flash of agony. Through his grunt of pain he heard Daniel.

“This could be a long two days for you if you don’t learn to do as I say. When I say be silent I mean be silent, when I say fuck me I expect you to do a proper job.”

Jack looked at Daniel as he slowly circled him, admiring the way his body seemed to ripple with hidden power as he moved. He saw the purposeful glint in his eyes and felt a little tremor of.. What?... fear, no…. excitement. This was Daniel taking their shared fantasy to another level. He hoped he was ready.

“Do you understand me?” 

Jack stayed silent still fighting the stinging pain in his groin. He couldn’t speak until Daniel gave him permission to, especially as he didn’t want the painful consequences he was sure would follow if he did. He wondered if he should nod his acceptance and understanding. 

“You may answer me.” Daniel’s voice was still heavy with the underlying promise of excitement and danger and it once more made Jack shiver slightly. 

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes ... Daniel?” 

“No, I think you should show me a little more respect than that.”

Daniel’s voice was now a whisper from behind Jack’s ear, and he could feel the heat between their bodies even though they didn’t touch.

“Yes... Sir?”

“Better, but still not quite good enough. Until you leave here you are mine, you can do nothing without my permission. I OWN you, all of you, your body and your mind. Now do you understand me?”

Jack understood alright, their fantasy had moved on. Daniel had changed the rules, no longer was he content to just take control of the sex games, he wanted to dominate Jack completely! Jack had always thought that he needed to be the one in control, and even when they were here in the apartment and in their fantasy he knew he had some control, but now Daniel was asking him, no…telling him that he would no longer have that control. None of it, nothing, nada.’

Could he let go of his lifeline and give himself completely to Daniel? There was never going to be another in his life who he would love and trust as much. There was never really any doubt in his mind. He could do that. He wanted to do that. He needed to do that. He took a steadying breath.

“Yes… Master.”

The heat between them turned to fire as Jack felt Daniel’s body close in behind him. He felt his lips on his neck before Daniel spun him around and took his mouth in a bruising kiss that left them both gasping for breath. Jack could feel Daniel’s erection pressing against his leg as they kissed and his own groin started to harden as they touched. He felt the firm pressure of Daniel’s fingers as they roamed his back and shoulders possessing him and at the same time reassuring him. He wanted to take Daniel in his arms and hold him, touch him, caress him but he was still bound and could do nothing but kiss him back, harder and more passionately until, finally Daniel broke away.

Daniel was glad that Jack couldn’t see him as he blinked back the tears. Tears that had unexpectedly formed when he had heard Jack give himself to him with two simple words. His heart had soared as he let out a low almost silent breath and stepped in behind his new slave. His tears now gone, replaced with the fire of lust and power, he kissed Jack long and hard, feeling him tremble to his touch, feeling them both grow hard with their passion. He broke the kiss and looked into the face in front of him, the love and trust, the longing and the need he saw in that face threatened to undo him again and he had to turn away.

“Come with me.”

He started toward the bed, not daring to look back, not needing to look back as he knew that Jack would be following him. His cock was once again hard and weeping and he wanted Jack badly. He wanted to feel him, wanted to be inside him, nothing else would do. He hadn’t planned to make love to Jack at all, he had planned to make him wait and then fuck him hard and brutally. Fuck him in such a way that he would be in no doubt about their differing roles in the relationship. Fuck him until Jack begged him for release. Fuck him until he couldn’t sit down. Now he still wanted that but he wanted to love him and be loved by him.

Was there room for both?

He was sure there was.

Daniel reached the bed and waited patiently for Jack to reach him. He watched his slow, careful progress as he tried not to dislodge the butt plug as he moved until at last he was beside the bed his eyes downcast, his body tense with anticipation.

Daniel took a deep breath fighting back the urge to touch Jack. Soon he thought but not now.

“On the bed.”

Jack scrambled to obey, trying not to get himself entangled in the coverings as he did so.

“On your knees slave, face the headboard.” Instructions not requests. 

Jack moved quickly into the required position, and waited, keeping his head bowed staring at the bed. It was not his place to look at his master without permission. He heard the rustle of chains beside him and felt the cool touch of steel against his skin as Daniel attached a long length of chain that hung from above the bed to the clip that bound his hands together.

“Hands up.”

As Jack raised his hands, Daniel took up the slack in the chain, pulling Jack’s arms tight above his head stretching him to the point where he was only just still kneeling on the bed. His body was pulled taught his muscles, now defined by the strain, trembled as he fought to control his heightened emotions.

The bed dipped and Daniel sat facing him, naked and beautiful. Jack wanted to touch him, wanted to please him so much that it took all his efforts to keep himself still. He was sure that he had never seen Daniel look so powerful, so dangerous and yet so loving before and he knew that he had done the right thing in accepting Daniel as his master.

He tried to convey with his eyes and his body what he wanted and needed, hopeful that Daniel wouldn’t punish him for his forwardness. It seemed to be forever before Daniel smiled slightly and nodded to Jack.

“Come to me my slave” his voice was thicker than normal.

Grasping the chain above his head, Jack shuffled up the bed until he was almost touching Daniel. The air between them virtually crackled with their pent up sexual energy. Jack didn’t dare to look at Daniel, afraid if he did he would not be able to control himself. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to his master’s desires. He felt Daniel’s hands as they scored and scratched their way down his torso making him twist and writhe. At his hips they strayed for a moment to his hard hot erection, teasing along its length and forcing a moan from his lips. Jack’s eyes flew open, wide with horror at the realisation that, yet again he had broken Daniel’s instruction to him. An eternity passed and Daniel said nothing, just continued his teasing torment of Jack’s erection, it seemed as if this time, at least Daniel wasn’t going to punish him for his lapse.

The hands at his hips slid from his cock and round his back. One slipped over his buttocks, spreading them apart while the other grasped the plug and pulled it from his body. He slumped forward at the sensation and was caught in Daniel’s strong arms. In the next instant those same arms lifted him, manipulating him into a new position, a position that allowed Daniel to fill him with his cock. The sensation of feeling Daniel inside him was almost overwhelming and as he sank down the final inch he could barely suppress the scream of pleasure that fought its way from the deepest part of his soul.

Daniel lay back beneath Jack and moved his hips in such a way that he was fully buried inside the hot embrace of his lover and his slave. 

“Move slave, show me you’re mine. Now.” Daniel’s voice was a hoarse, shaky, almost breathless whisper.

He watched with fascination as Jack gripped the chains in his hands and rose slowly up, exposing his cock to the cool of the air, before he sank back down burying him once more. The groan that spilled from his lips was loud and throaty and seemed to give Jack all the encouragement he needed. Once more Jack pulled his hips up and away and once more he sank down deeply, riding Daniel. He could barely hear his own voice over the roaring of his heart.

“So good my slave. So good.” 

Daniels’ voice was slurred with pleasure as his orgasm began to rush upon him. He had never experienced sensations like he was now as Jack rode him slowly to the edge of his pleasure. He couldn’t help but look at Jack, who had his head tipped back, his eyes closed, breathing heavily as he lifted his hips once more before driving them back down, twisting as he did so, needing to be claimed. Jack opened his mouth in a soundless cry as his body shuddered at the feeling of Daniel inside him. Daniel knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back for long, but that didn’t matter, not this time. His thoughts were blasted from his mind as Jack lowered himself again, this time seemed slower than all the others and tighter as Jack used his muscles to gently squeeze Daniels’ penis. He felt the warmth beginning to spread from his belly and knew that the next time would be the one that sent him over the edge.

The sweat slicked Jack’s body as he drew himself up against the chains that held him, feeling the loss as Daniel’s hard erection slid from him inch by inch until there was nothing more than his tip inside him. Jack held himself there, his body shaking with the effort until he could no longer stand the empty feeling inside his ass and he plunged back down twisting his hips to find his own pleasure whilst squeezing his muscles hard against the hot flesh inside him. He heard his master’s cry at the same instant as he felt the cock inside him swell and fill him with its precious gift. He relaxed a fraction and found a pleasurable pain as he took yet more of Daniel inside him allowing himself to be claimed by his master. He could feel his own erection throbbing in time to the bursts inside him and he writhed against his restraints to try and find his own release.

Daniel moved beneath him, pulling himself upright and somehow managing to drive himself still deeper inside him. The sensation was right out on the edge of pleasure and pain and Jack felt the warmth spreading inside him as he fought back his own orgasm. He knew he couldn’t hold it back, but he also knew that Daniel hadn’t given him permission to come. He looked at Daniel, his eyes pleading silently for his release, his cock weeping, aching beneath him. He knew that Daniel knew what he needed but what he didn’t know was if he would give it to him. 

He felt Daniel’s hands at his own hands and then the electrifying touches down his arms, the scoring of his sensitive flesh. The whisper in his ear.

“Do you want to come my slave?”

Jack could do nothing but shudder in response.

“I was going to make you wait. Should I make you wait?”

Jack groaned both with the thought that Daniel might not let him come and with the touches that were now at his back, leaving trails of fire in their wake. Permission or not Jack was going to come. The trail of fire was now in his groin as Daniel’s long slim fingers teased his balls.

“Tell me what you are.”

Jack gasped as the whisper in his ear went straight to his already painfully hard cock and it twitched beneath his trembling limbs. His voice was shaky with lust so quiet that even he could hardly hear it.

“I am your slave my Master.”

“Tell me what you want, what you need. Tell me you want to come.”

The fingers at his groin teased him mercilessly.

“Please…” he could barely form the words “Please…I need…”

“You need to beg me for it my slave.” Just a slight hard edge to Daniel’s voice made Jack wonder if he might still forbid him from coming. He couldn’t take the chance. He had to do exactly what Daniel told him. He had to.

“Please…” a hand on his hard aching erection, swirling his leaking pre cum over the sensitive head. It was almost more than his tortured body could stand. “Master, please I’m begging you… let me come.”

Silence and stillness. The hands on his body stopped their seemingly endless torment, the only sound was their breathing, his ragged and barely controlled and Daniel’s low and strong. 

“I’m begging you, don’t leave me like this. Please, let me come. Master I need to come...please, please.” His voice was broken, full of emotion.

The hand stroked his length slowly and he pushed himself upwards into the embrace. 

“You beg so sweetly but you still have a lot to learn about how to be a good and obedient slave.” 

His heart fell, was Daniel going to deny him? And then the hand stroked back along his length and he almost cried at the feel of it.

“But I still have time to teach you, so just this once you may come.”

Jack didn’t need telling twice and as Daniel’s hand reached the swollen head of his cock he couldn’t hold himself back any longer and with a cry he came. His body jerked against the chains as his semen flew from him coating them both. He came hard and long seeing stars and white light behind his eyes at the intensity of his orgasm. 

Finally he hung breathless against the chains, spent, drained. He hadn’t come that hard in years and as he felt the cool stickiness drip from his belly he doubted he ever would again.

Tormenting Jack with his words and his deeds had given Daniel an immense rush, almost as immense as watching him finally come. He knew that Jack had been fighting his orgasm for a long time before he let him come, and that he alone had the power to make his lover come so hard that he had covered both their chests with his semen. 

He gave Jack a little time to recover from his orgasm, watching as he hung against the chains his body twitching with the after effects, listening until his harsh breathing quietened. He slid back from Jack, his spent penis slipping easily from inside him and shuffled off and away from the bed.

Jack raised his head and looked at him, his face still slightly flushed.

“Thank you my Master.”

Daniel said nothing just smiled slightly in acknowledgment. He reached back over the bed and stroked Jack’s face, brushing his hand against his jaw line and feeling Jack lean into the embrace. He loved the way this position displayed his slave’s body, the muscles clearly defined, his cock and his ass easy to access, his helplessness to do anything. Yes, he would use this position again before their time here was through. Now though it was time to move on, and so he reached above Jack’s head and took the tension out of the chain. Jack’s arms bent at the elbows but he kept them above his head, Daniel was surprised and yet pleased, after all he hadn’t told Jack that he could lower his arms.

He held him there, until he saw the muscles in his shoulders start to bunch and twitch with the effort. He was not a cruel master, not unless he had to be.

“You may lower your arms.”

Hurriedly Jack complied, lowering his arms until they rested in his lap, the steel of the chain cool against his burning chest. Daniel bent in and unclipped the chain from between his wrists and then released the clip binding them together. 

“Bathroom.”

As quick as his aching knees would allow, Jack half shuffled, half scurried off the bed and followed Daniel to the bathroom. His legs protested as the sudden rush of blood back to them sent pins and needles through him, cramping his muscles. He rolled his shoulders to ease the stiffness but said nothing, pushing away his body’s protests by concentrating on watching Daniel’s ass as it moved away in front of him. He admired the way the muscles flexed and relaxed as he walked, the way the hips swayed slightly, the gentle slap of his feet on the floor. 

They entered the bathroom and Daniel set the shower running, he looked at the drying patch of semen on his chest and stomach. He let his fingers trail down his body to rest against the sticky skin, his eyes following his every move hungrily. It was a slow and sensuous movement designed to tease Jack, and when he raised his eyes and looked at Jack from under his lashes he could tell that it had worked. Jack’s gaze was riveted on him, his eyes wide, the pupils dilated and black with his desire. Daniel wet his lips with the edge of his tongue, not surprised to find that he was also beginning to feel the first stirrings of arousal in his own body. 

“I think you had better clean us both up.” With the water at just the right temperature he stepped into the hot stream, luxuriating for just a moment in the hot spray as it pounded his body. 

Jack had shared a shower with Daniel many times before, but this time he found being told to wash Daniel immensely erotic and his body responded. He felt his pulse start to race and his skin was at once both covered with goose bumps and burning hot with his growing arousal. 

“Yes Master” he growled as seductively as he could manage, whilst trying to ignore the growing ache in his groin. It had been only minutes since he had come so hard that he thought he might die and yet he was getting hard again. He noticed the first signs of Daniel’s erection returning too. He wasn’t surprised that the sight of Daniel could almost always make him hard and the sight of Daniel naked and wet was GUARANTEED to make him hard, but he never understood how the sight of his own old battle scarred body could seem to have the same effect on Daniel. His thoughts were rudely interrupted.

“Now slave or do you want to be punished again?”

Quickly he joined his master in the shower. He didn’t really feel like subjecting his slightly sore ass to another of Daniel’s punishment sessions, although the thought did send a brief spike of pleasure racing through his veins.

After allowing the hot water to thoroughly soak Daniel, he reached for the bottle of liquid soap, squeezing some into his hands. The soap smelt like Daniel, sensual but with hidden depths, depths that Jack was only now beginning to discover. He closed the gap between them, the hot water bouncing off the edges of his body spraying the shower’s walls. He opened his mouth to speak, but Daniel stopped him with a finger across his lips.

“No words, no sounds, nothing.”

Jack nodded and began to rub the liquid soap down Daniel’s arms taking his time to ensure he massaged every part of his arms, feeling the powerful muscles jumping at his touch. He had watched as over the years Daniel had changed from the slim almost effete geeky scientist he had first met to a man easily as capable as any in the military of looking after himself and with a body that now turned heads, both male and female. The heads might turn but the body belonged to him just as his belonged to Daniel.

He carefully washed the long slim hands, kissing each finger in turn, imagining how they felt as they caressed him, as they punished him, as they pushed themselves deep inside him and took him to places he hadn’t even dreamed about. As he turned each palm to his lips he felt the sigh deep inside him and reluctantly pushed it away.

No words, no sounds, nothing. Daniel had given him his instructions.

He moved to Daniel’s chest, moving his hands in small circles gradually growing larger with each rotation, until he had covered his entire chest with soap. Taking a cloth he scrubbed the suds away gently and then allowed the water to rinse away any remaining lather. The water had by now washed most of his semen from Daniel’s body but he made a show of getting to his knees and gently kissing and lapping at the area where it had been, holding Daniel closely, more closely than he needed to. 

Daniel could hardly believe the sensations flooding through his body, as Jack pressed his lips to his flesh he was suddenly aware of every cell in his body and how with every touch of Jack’s lips they exploded gradually turning him helpless. Jack knelt before him, the water cascading around his head and shoulders, plastering his silver hair to his head as he lapped at his skin. Jack raised his head and looked seductively up at him, his eyes sparkling. 

He watched as Jack soaped and then rinsed his stomach, before once more kissing the flat rippled muscles. He saw him rise to feet, the cloth still loosely held in his hands as he brushed his lips against Daniel’s. He saw the question in Jack’s eyes, ‘could he kiss him?’ and he smiled his agreement seconds before his lips were captured in a passionate embrace and the hot feel of Jack’s tongue in his mouth was all he could concentrate on.

His concentration was broken by the feel of the wash cloth at his hardening cock. Jack was loosely fisting him with the cloth, rubbing the slightly rough cotton back and forward along him. He felt himself harden quickly in response, his breathing deepening through the still insistent kissing.

GOD, Jack was driving him wild, taking away his control over him with every thrust and stroke of the cloth against his body. He was supposed to be the master and yet here he was letting Jack dictate to him. He had to stop it, but it felt so good. A sudden sharp pleasurable pain spiked through him as Jack teased one of his nipples between his fingers, drawing it to a hard nub and rubbing it in gentle circles. 

He had to stop it now while he still could, any longer and he would be lost. Daniel raised his hands and firmly pushed Jack back away from him. His body cried silently at the loss of contact. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and summoned the Master from deep inside himself. When he opened his eyes he saw Jack wet and hard before him, his skin flushed from the shower and his arousal and his own arousal flared within him. He reached behind him and turned off the water and they stood for a moment in the sudden silence, the water dripping from them. Daniel noticed the way the water tangled in the fine hairs on Jack’s chest and stomach, how it curled his pubic hair and he had a sudden idea.

“Get out.” 

His master’s voice again and Jack hurried to obey.

“Get a towel and dry me. Do nothing else. You may not dry yourself.”

Jack picked a towel off the warmed rail and did as he was told. He dried Daniel with quick and efficient strokes, touching him as much as he thought he could get away with. He was still madly aroused and every thrilling feel of skin on skin just worsened his condition, until he was so hard that it hurt him and his breathing was more like panting.

He finished his job and tossed the damp towel into the nearby basket. When he turned back to Daniel he saw the blue of his eyes was darker, gleaming with the untold promise of… what?

“Lie down, spread your legs and place one foot by each radiator pipe. Place your hands together above your head. Do NOT move again.”

Wondering what Daniel had in mind Jack got down on the floor, positioning himself as he had been told. He felt quite vulnerable, lying there with his legs spread wide held motionless by his master’s words. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Daniel cross the bathroom to the cabinet and open the door. Like all the other cabinets and cupboards in the apartment Jack was forbidden to open any of them and, as Daniel now blocked his view, all he could do was wait and wonder what ‘pleasures’ the cabinet held.

Daniel returned with several short lengths of soft cord. He threaded the cord through the small D rings on each of Jack’s ankle bands before tying off the other end to the pipes. 

Clipping his wrist bands together, he tied them off to the pedestal of the hand basin. Jack was now firmly secured once more, his only real movement was his head, which he could lift a few inches from the floor to watch the unfolding events.

Daniel picked up a large heavily textured vibrator turned it on low and held it against the underside of one of Jack’s arms. The vibrations set his muscles shaking as Daniel stroked the vibrator along the underside of one arm and then the other. He turned the vibrator up a notch and moved it to Jack’s chest, holding it against each nipple in turn until they were both dark and hard and Jack could hardly suppress the growing need to scream at the sensations that were flooding through him. He bit his lip hard.

The vibrator moved down his body, over his stomach sending little waves of ecstasy through him, it brushed past his groin, teasing for just a fleeting moment on his balls. He couldn’t hold back the noise this time, groaning loudly.

“I said no noise.” Daniel teased his balls again and then moved to the inside of his legs. Down one leg and up the other. Back down that one and up the first. Daniel continued to torment Jack until his muscles were quivering and his whole body shook. When Jack felt the vibrator lifted from his skin he raised his head and was rewarded by the sight of Daniel turning the vibrations up another notch before he teased the wide thick head at the edge of Jack’s anus. 

“From now on you may speak only to answer my questions; any other sound will be punished.”

The vibrator eased in another inch, and Jack gasped. 

“Do you want this?”

Daniel pushed the vibrator in a little deeper.

“Yes Master.” How Jack managed to speak he didn’t know. He was being assaulted from every angle, Daniel’s words, Daniel’s actions, his own body. 

Without further preparation Daniel drove the vibrator into its full length, hearing the low grumble of pain from Jack. It was wider and thicker than Daniel’s penis and he had to force himself to relax and take it. The pain was soon subsumed by the pleasure of feeling the vibrations in his ass.

“I heard that and I don’t forget.” The promise or maybe threat of punishment unspoken but not unmissed.

“Now my slave, I suggest you lie very still.” Daniel reached behind him and picked up a long slim object about six inches long. “I wouldn’t want to damage you.” He unfolded the straight edged razor, its sharp blade glinting in the lights. 

Jack swallowed hard. What was Daniel going to do with that? He tried to still the trembles in his body, but the now cruel taunt of the vibrator in his ass made it almost impossible. 

Daniel had often fantasised about shaving Jack, and now he had the chance to make that fantasy a reality. He had the bathroom cabinet stocked with all the things he would need and so everything was now at hand. He reached for the shave gel, pulled it close by and then sat astride Jack, his stiff hard hot cock resting on Jack’s chest. He could just feel the slight tremor from the vibrator as it punished his slave’s already sore ass.

He started with Jack’s armpits, carefully removing all the hair with a steady hand and just a few strokes of the razor sharp blade. Then it was on to the chest. He shuffled down so that his groin was in Jack’s groin, their erections clashing together. He would have to be careful or the sensations would have him coming before he was ready. He held the blade close to Jack’s chest.

“Now then, are you Colonel Jonathon O’Neill of the Stargate programme?”

The blade swept off a strip of Jack’s hair.

“No.”

“Well then you must be Jack O’Neill my lover.”

Another strip of hair fell to the blade.

“No.” 

“Well just who the hell are you?”

This time the feel of the blade against Jack’s skin made him twitch and a low, almost silent moan spilled from his lips. 

“I’m your slave.”

“My slave.” Yet more hair vanished and the silence was broken again. “So that must make me your Master.”

Jack couldn’t answer, this time as the blade moved downwards and the fine line of hair between his navel and his groin fell to the razor, his breath caught in his throat and he whimpered like a lost puppy.

“Answer me. Am I your Master? Is your body mine to do with what I please?”

“Yes, oh God…YES!”

“Good.”

Daniel was now sat between Jack’s wide stretched legs as he smeared a fine coating of shave gel all around Jack’s groin. He reached down and wiped the blade clean on a nearby towel. He could hardly believe that he was doing this that beneath him lay his helpless lover, unable to stop him as he shaved him. He was so turned on he knew that when this was over he would fuck Jack hard and long.

Jack had his head raised from the floor, watching Daniel intently. He was no longer capable of rational thought, no longer capable of keeping still or quiet as with every touch of the blade against his skin he gasped or moaned or even cried out as his body twitched. He knew that eventually he would pay for not following his master’s instructions but right now they were beyond him.

A sudden flash of pain burst through him. He looked down to see Daniel wiping a drop of blood from the blade. He had nicked him just at the join of his leg and his groin, and Jack knew he had done so deliberately. 

“If your body is mine then it is mine to give my mark to.”

Daniel bent low and licked the small pool of blood from the cut. It wasn’t deep, it didn’t really hurt, but to Jack it was almost more than his body could stand.

When Daniel repeated the action on the other leg, it was more than he could stand. His master had marked his body!

“Please… “ he mumbled “Please, stop… I’m going to come if you don’t. You have to stop…”

Daniel glared down at him and then placed the blade carefully on the floor. He reached for the small towel.

“Do you really want me to stop?” 

As Jack opened his mouth to answer Daniel swiftly stuffed the balled up towel into his mouth effectively gagging him. He tied the loose ends of the towel tightly behind Jack’s head to stop him spitting it out.

“How dare you ask me for anything? I am your Master, you do what I tell you, nothing more, nothing less. I’m tired of you disobeying me.”

Daniel picked up the blade and returned to his task, he could still hear the occasional sound from behind the improvised gag as he carefully shaved Jack’s cock and balls until not a single hair remained. 

More than once he had to hold Jack still as the combination of the vibrations that still punished his ass and the sensations that the blade caused on his body, made him jerk his hips and try to writhe away. He had deliberately cut him earlier on, but just grazed the skin to make his point; there was no way he wanted to really hurt Jack. He could see that Jack hadn’t been lying when he said he was going to come, his cock was red and leaking and Daniel knew that he could only push him just a little further.

The shaving complete, Daniel folded the blade away and then ran his fingers over the now smooth hairless flesh. It felt so sexy, so different; he wanted to keep it like this from now on. He had often imagined how the naked skin would look and feel, but the reality far outweighed anything his fantasy had told him. He reached between Jack’s legs and slowly withdrew the vibrator until just the head of it was still inside him. Then, as he took Jack’s balls in his mouth, he slipped it back in again, hard up against his prostate. The screams from Jack were hardly contained by the gag as Daniel fucked him slowly with the vibrator, as he sucked and laved on his tender balls.

“I’m going to fuck you now long and hard. You can scream all you like but I won’t stop and you won’t come.”

Daniel punctuated his words by driving the vibrator in deeply before withdrawing it. Jack’s body ached from the loss, and his muscles still shook from its effects. Daniel untied Jack’s feet, but left his hands.

“Get on your knees.” 

Awkwardly Jack twisted in his bonds and forced himself to his hands and knees. He was hardly settled when he felt Daniel breaching him, pushing inside him with ease. As the vibrator had been bigger than Daniel, Jack was already loose and needed no further preparation. Still he gasped slightly as Daniel’s first stroke hit him right on his most sensitive spot. Slow and deep with every thrust, just as he had promised. Deep and slow with every movement, hitting him every time. The gag couldn’t hold his cries as his orgasm built inside him. He felt a hand on his cock. 

NO! That would be too much.

“I won’t stop…and you won’t come.” A breathless whisper in his ear as Daniel squeezed hard on his balls partially deflating his erection. He was still hard, still weeping and aching but his orgasm was stopped, at least for a while.

Daniel was grinding himself into Jack with every thrust, spiralling his hips against Jack’s ass, burying himself as deep as he could inside his slave. Long thrusts, slow thrusts, hard thrusts, just as he had promised. He barely heard Jack’s cries, muffled as they were by the gag and the sound of his own heart pounding. His cries too were long and loud as he revelled in the hot embrace of his slave and his lover. He added to the long slow torment by scoring Jack’s back and chest with his fingers, by biting the sweet hot flesh at the back of his neck.  
He withdrew almost all the way from Jack, watching as he pushed back to try and keep the contact. He could see the muscles in his legs jumping and twitching with the effort of being on his knees, taking it doggy style, being truly mastered. The next time he drove himself inside Jack, he added a couple of fingers for good measure, stretching his lover wide, but allowing him to find his prostate and punish it with hard strokes until Jack was once more on the verge of his own orgasm. 

“I said you won’t come and I meant it.” This time the pain in his balls took all of Jack’s erection away.

Daniel didn’t want to hold back any longer. He pulled himself out of Jack so that just the head of him remained inside and began to circle his hips, feeling the sensitive head getting more and more stimulated with each rotation. He slid inside a little and circled again, more pleasure than he had anticipated, more stimulation than he could handle and with a loud groan of pleasure he came. His hot seed pumped into Jack, wave after wave until he was so spent that he could hardly breathe. His body collapsed across the back of Jack, sweat slicked his skin and his muscles were turned to water. Slowly he came down from his orgasmic high, riding the aftershocks against the trembling figure beneath him. 

Jack was gasping for breath himself, trying to suck air around the gag. Never before had he been so soundly fucked and not been allowed to come himself. He felt exhausted and sore but ultimately he felt frustrated.

He felt the weight of Daniel lift from his back and he relaxed letting his head fall into his arms. As Daniel walked away he heard him say “Get back on your back, legs spread.”

How Jack got his body to respond he didn’t know, but somehow eventually he was back in his previous position. Hands still tied above him, legs spread wide, waiting. Waiting for his master to do or say something. 

When Daniel returned, he knelt beside Jack’s head and undid the makeshift gag.

“This does not give you permission to speak.”

Jack just rolled his jaw, loosening the muscles, glad of the freedom. He looked up as Daniel once more secured his feet to the pipes. What now?

Daniel reached up behind Jack’s head retrieving the butt plug that he had used earlier. Smiling he inserted the plug back into Jack’s ass, listening to the low hiss of pleasure its entry provoked.

“I haven’t forgotten that you need to be punished.” 

He moved to Jack’s head, this time retrieving a small black rubber gag in the shape of a penis. He bent and kissed Jack lovingly.

“Open.” Jack took a breath and opened his mouth accepting the gag with a deep sigh. Daniel fastened it firmly in place.

“Your punishment starts here, because here is where you will spend the night. Like this, bound and gagged, your ass plugged, waiting for me. You have a lot still to learn and tomorrow I will start to teach you.”

With those words Daniel rose from Jack’s side strode purposefully from the bathroom, flicking out the light on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to the amazing Dr D for the swift and insightful beta. You’re a hero
> 
> What can I say - it’s a PWP that even the first P is embarrassed to be connected with!
> 
> First published in 2004


End file.
